Frontline
by Nightmares Around Winter
Summary: When Lala get's her hands on some strange tech. and builds a machine based on it. Rito under went some events that landed him in the Mass Effect universe. As Lala and the other found try to find him, Rito is fighting the Reaper forces on the Frontlines. Strong Commander Rito, not replacing Shepard. Large Harem, contains OCs. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Frontline

Author's note: I hope you enjoy this story. This story contains OCs and a harem. There will be OCs in the harem. This is the first crossover story that I've ever done, period. So please don't be too angry in your flames. Once again, this story DOES have OCs and some are IN the harem, so don't like don't read.

"Hi" means talking

'Hi_'_means thinking

**Hi** means transmission, out worldly or reaper voices.

(Hi) means author's note

* * *

**Prologue.**

"Do you know why you're in the ICT program, Marine?" Commander Nolan Bridge, overseer of the Alliance's N7 program, questioned the newest enlistment. One Rito Yuuki, a relative nobody from earth.

"No sir." He answered. Rito had brown hair with faintly red hue to it, which made the commander wonder if he was half Japanese based on the name. Though it was cut short, it was slightly spike and messy. He had brown eyes that held the light of obedience, experience and determination in them. He wasn't scrawny, but wasn't imposing or impressive looking.

"You're here because you impressed someone high up, by some goddamned miracle." The commander smirked at the look in Rito's face. "You got the invite, you accepted and here you are. My job, and the job of many others here in the villa, is just one and only one: To make your life a living hell Marine, so that in the end, you'll be a great solider." The commander went on as he got up from his seat. "You're training will consist of several courses, each one more and more difficult then the next. Later, we will then see what class you'll be based on your skills. Though, I doubt you even make it pass the N2 course, but I have been surprised before. Hell, you might be the next David Anderson." The commander finished.

"I understand sir." Rito said as he swallowed his growing nervousness.

"I can ensure you Marine, you WILL grow to hate us with every fiber of your being. Though, if you make it out then you're in to become among the baddest soldiers the galaxy has ever seen." He said, "though one thing bothers me." The commander finished.

"And what's that? Sir." Rito asked.

The commander smiled as he brought up his omi-tool and turned on a screen. Rito looked and saw his profile, or what little there was of it. "You have no birth certificate, no family records, not even a social security record or anything to prove your existence." The commander went on, "So you are simply a ghost. I don't know if you're just abandoned as a child or maybe you're parents were addicts or something."

Rito grow more uneasy, he knew he would have to face it but He didn't know what to say. "I-I never knew my real parents. I sort of lived on what I can and who would care." He lied quickly.

The commander stared at him before smiling faintly, "I see, well then Rito. Welcome to Interplanetary Comparatives Training Program, where you will be broken and remade into a specimen that even your parents will be proud of. Now get out of here." The commander said as he sat down at his desk.

"Yes sir." Rito said as he walked out of the office.

* * *

**Later On.**

Rito looked up at the ceiling from his bunk. He's mind was cloudily in thoughts as he recalled how events landed him here. In a alternate futuristic universe with people using mind-blowing powers and tech that would rival Lala's own inventions. It all started when Lala found some strange technology from a return trip from visiting her father, the king of the Deviluke empire. She managed to build a machine from it. But that was all he could recall: a blinding flash of green light, numbness, and aches after he faceplanted in the streets.

He was bearly 17 when that happened but now he was 21. He wondered how everyone he knew were doing. His father, mother, Mikan, Lala, Momo, Celine, Yui, Haruna, Risa, Mio, Ren, Run, Yami, Zatin, hell he even wondered how Mea and Nemesis were doing. He would do anything to see a recognizable face. The world was so much more different now, he managed to adapt the best he can but he still had trouble taking this all in. The best chance he had was to join the Alliance Navy, he couldn't get a job anywhere else. He was surprised that the Navy didn't question him nor seem to care up and till now.

He's seen a lot of things in his time, but he had a gut feeling that something even bigger was coming. Something that he will have a part in, weather it was big or small. He gave up hope to see his own world, but now he can live for something.

**END**

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will like to see more of it. In case you are about to ask, No. Rito won't be in Shepherds adventures but they will meet. So which N7 class do you want Rito to be? Your choices are the following:

Fury (Adept)

Destroyer (Soldier)

Demolisher (Engineer)

Paladin (Sentinel)

Shadow (Infiltrator)

Slayer (Vanguard)

So pick one please! For those who aren't ALL that into the Mass Effect series then I would recommend looking them up before choosing. The harem will have OCs from the Mass Effect world, but it will also non-OC characters from the To-Love Ru world. So aside from the usual suspects: Lala, Haruna, Yui and Momo. Who else do you want to be in Rito's harem from the To-Love Ru world? Anyway, please leave a review and have a good one.

From

Nightmares Around Winter


	2. Chapter 2

Frontline

Author's note: I hope you enjoy this story. Once again, this story contains OCs and a harem. There will be OCs in the harem. This is the first crossover story that I've ever done, period. So please don't be too angry in your flames. Once again, this story DOES have OCs and some are IN the harem, so don't like don't read. I would like to thank those who reviewed the first chapter!

"Hi" means talking

'Hi_'_means thinking

**Hi** means transmission, out worldly or reaper voices.

(Hi) means author's note

* * *

Chapter 1: Impending.

It was late in the Japanese city of Sainan, nearly a few minutes past 1 in the morning. In the Yuuki household, Mikan was still wide awake. Mikan was a young, growing woman of 17. She was curled up in the sheets of her older brother's bed. Ever since he disappeared, Mikan couldn't help but try to be as close as she can to whatever that was Rito's. In sort of a desperate attempt to hold on to whatever memory she can of him. She also had to face the fact that she tried to deny and bury away from prying eyes: She loved Rito, not as family but as a man.

Such things were wrong, morally and logically. She know that, but that is also why she always called by his first name. So she can forget that she was in anyway related to him, but now with him gone she would give anything to get him back. She cuddled up with the mass of blankets more closely. Her brown hair was undone and wild. Her brown eyes were lightly red from tears and long nights without sleep. "Onii-chan." She whispered to herself.

Momo had an ear pressed to the door, she frown as she heard Mikan's whisper. Rito's disappearance was hard on everyone, even those outside of Rito's 'harem' as she would put it. Momo grew her hair out so it went barely pass her shoulders. It was a little frizzy given how she didn't really bother to fix it, she had no one to impress anymore, but still didn't tarnish her beauty. She was still had many admirers, from college guys to even some highscoolers and adults. While she used to be polite enough to turn them down, she just fall out ignored them now.

She walked away from the door into the 'attic' area where her and her oldest sisters were. As she exited the elevator she was greeted by Lala's invention, the invention that took away Rito from them. The machine was a tall, metallic box that surged with a green power that made the very air vibrate lightly. When she first saw it she thought the green light was 'beautiful' for lack of a better word, but now she just wanted to destroy it. She called still recall that day, it was 5 years ago but she can recall it clear as day.

Lala, who spent months working on the invention, was happily presenting the invention to everyone. Lala said it was a teleporter, from what she could tell from the piece of an artifact she discovered on a planet on her way from earth to the Deviluke capital for business with their father. She said she was still working out some of the bugs and said no one should go near it. Celine, who gotten drunk of a coke, somehow activated the machine and unknowingly entered it.

Rito managed to toss Celine out of the chamber, but before anyone could do something the door closed in on him. There was a birght, nearly blinding flash of light and the machine imploded on itself into a metallic shamble like a fallen house of cards. They managed to clear the rumble, but Rito was nowhere in sight. Lala and the others sent out a massive manhunt across the city, they even searched the entire country and the earth thanks to Lala's newest satellite networked she installed to keep an eye on approaching ships. When they couldn't find him, they somehow managed to convince their father to send out their army and to search for him. Yet it all came up fruitless.

Lala become obsessed with recreating and improving the teleporter so they can go find him. She came to the conclusion that it wasn't just a teleporter, but rather an interuniversal displacement device. In other words Rito could actually be in a different universe all together. Rito could be in any one universe and might be in terrible trouble and danger. She spent all these years working on it. Everyone would be lying if they said they never lost hope, everyone tried to convince her that it was feeble.

Momo walked up to her oldest sister, who was dead asleep on the desk she moved so she can be near her invention. Momo put a hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly, "Onee-sama." She said, "Onee-sama, please wake up."

Lala's eye opened lightly before she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Momo-chan?" She asked. Lala didn't change much since Rito disappeared. Her hair grew longer, nearly touching her knees, and was in a messy ponytail. Her face looked slightly older then her current age due to her hardwork with the machine. She still was very beautiful though. Enough to make must man stop and stare.

"Onee-sama, please go to bed and sleep." Momo pleaded.

"No." Lala said instantly and seriously, "I'm almost done. I just have a few tweaks to make and then it will be perfect!" she said, more to herself. "It's be finished, we'll go, and we'll bring Rito back." She said.

Momo frowned deeply, "Onee-sama, if you keep working yourself like this then you be dead before you even get to try and look for Rito-san!" She snapped.

Lala stopped and looked back at her youngest sister, "SHUT UP!" She yelled. Momo jumped lightly at her voice. Lala's eyes filled with tears as she shaked lightly, "I…I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I have to make things right!" She said as she went back to work.

Momo frown grew as she pulled out her D-Dial and pulled out a small blue rose-like flower. "Onee-sama." She called. Lala looked over for a moment and the flowered realized a thick white smoke out of its center. Lala inhaled it and instantly fall asleep. Momo dragged her sister to her bedroom. She lately placed Lala in her bed and closed the door. Momo looked at the device on last time a look of anger, dread yet a slight amount of hope was seen in her eyes.

Anger was born out of the fact that this heartless contraption took away the first, and perhaps, only man she will love, dread by the fact that it could corrupt her sister to such an obsessed point, and hope from the fact that there might be just a tiny sliver of a chance that it might work and Rito will come back into their lives. She entered the room and prepared to sleep, hopefully she might dream a nice fantasy for once.

* * *

At That Time.

In a barracks of the SSV Peru, a frigate based on the design of the famous SSV Normandy, was a man training with a monomolecular blade. The blade was designed to slice through armor, shields, biotic barriers and flesh like a hot knife through freshly churned butter. The man himself was dressed in the recognizable armor of the N7 class Slayer. The Slayer was a martial artist and sword master with deadly biotics as well. The Slayer fall under the 'Vanguard' classification of galactic soliders, while the word 'Vanguard' was not an official title, it was merely a name give to those who were combat and biotic specialists. Vanguard often favored close quarters combat.

So when the infamous attack on the citadel lead by the rogue spectre named Saren Arterius occurred. The N7 program, also known as the ICT program, underwent some changes. These changes included the installment of the N7 classes. The N7 classes were soldiers that were given even more specialized and advanced training then the normal N7 graduates. The Slayer's name was Commander Rito Yuuki.

Rito had proven to be able to reach and go beyond his trainers expectations. Rito never would believe he would survive this hostile galaxy. Thrasher Maws, geth platoons, mercenary bands, and pirates. The former head of the program was right, he was remade by it. He became braver, stronger and powerful then he would have thought. It was like something out of a manga his father would probably have made.

Rito developed biotics rather mysteriously. He assumed it was caused by the machine that sent him here, but apparently biotics are only formed in humans by Element Zero exposure. He made a few more motions with his blade, his moves were sort of like an agile dance. The blade was an extension of his person, it was not a weapon, it was not a tool. It was part of his own body and moved in such a deadly manner against an invisible enemy.

"Commander." The intercom came on. Rito stopped midway, "We're almost to the Citadel."

"Understood Captain." Rito said as he went to his own quarters. He entered the elevator and sheathed his sword behind his back. He rode the elevator to the bridge and walked to the front of the ship. As he passed some soldiers and others nodded or saluted as he went by. Rito nodded lightly in response. Rito's himself had change in some parts. His hair was still a brown with red in it and spiky, but was considerably shorten.

His brown eyes had a more serious tone in them granted by the sight of the violence along the horror and glory of the battlefield. Yet they still had the light of loyalty and kindness that can even make the most stubborn soldiers to follow him. He had a slight scar on going across his right cheek, a reminder of his close encounter with a very very angry bloodpack vorcha solider. "Hermes." He greeted the Flight Lieutenant.

"Commander." He greeted back as they approached the most space station. "Any idea why we're here while we SHOULD be driving out the Reapers?" He asked with bitterness dripping down his words like a snake's venom. Hermes was a couple of years younger than Rito. His thick African accent would throw most people off, but due to modern technology it was easily understood. Rito assumed his own thick Japanese accent would through people off too so he didn't hold it against Hermes. Hermes had brown eyes that had the stern look of zero humor. He had dark, almost ebony, colored skin with a cleaned shaven head.

"Fuck if I know." Rito responded, his bitterness matching the LT.'s. The reason for this was the fact that the Earth itself was burning down due to onslaught of the Reapers. Massive machines of unknown make and origins but their goal was clear: harvest all organic life. Rito and the rest of the crew of the Peru were there at earth when it fell. The Alliance swore that they WILL take it back, but they needed help of the rest of the galaxy. "Let's get this over with." He said as the frigate prepared to dock.

* * *

An Hour Later.

"Why are we even here ma'am." Rito asked his commanding officer.

"Admiral Hackett ordered us to retrieve some reinforcements." captain Maria Carnegie answered. Rito and her were in the waiting area close to their vessel. The captain had an American Southern accent that she desperately tried to hide, almost like she was ashamed of it. Maria had her red hair tied into a bun. Her green eyes stood out boldly against her nearly pale skin. Maria looked surprisingly young for 40 years old.

"So why are we at the Citadel?" Rito asked, "Wouldn't it be more efficient to meet them on at their base?"

Maria smiled and laughed lightly, "No, these aren't humans. Their aliens, or at least most of them are." She said simply.

"Aliens?" Rito asked, "Why would aliens want to fight with us?"

"Because this affects everyone, Commander." She said, "Why? I would have thought you would have mind the least given your…ties to a certain Asari commando." Rito gave her a harsh glare at her. "I'm sorry," She apologized instantly, "I didn't mean to pry at some bad wounds."

Rito merely rolled his eyes, "When are they going to get here?" He asked simply.

END

* * *

So that's the chapter! So tell me who you want in the harem. Oh, and to clear things up, the story will focus more on the online multiplayer side of things in ME 3. For those who don't know what that's like then it's basically where you, your teammates have to survive waves of enemies while completing certain objectives. It's highly addicting. Anyway, for the harem we have:

Lala

Haruna

Yui

Mikan

Momo

Nana

Run (sorry I get the names between Run and Ren confused.)

And

Yami.

And that is not including the Mass Effect OCs. So if there is any girl you want in the harem from the Toloveru universe then feel free to tell me OR if you have an idea for a Mass Effect OC and tell me about them via review or PM.


	3. Chapter 3

Frontline

Author's note: Blah blah blah ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND REVIEW!

"Hi" means talking

'Hi_'_means thinking

**Hi** means transmission, out worldly or reaper voices.

(Hi) means author's note

* * *

**Chapter 2: Preparations**

It has been 2 weeks since the SSV Peru had received troops. Rito was in the barracks giving them on final look over as they headed to a mission in the Artemis Tau cluster. Out of the 9 soldiers only 3 of them were humans, and ones was actually an old friend of his from the N7 program. The human in question was a man named Hugo Costello, an N7 Shadow. The Shadows are similar to the Slayers, the only difference is that the Slayers relied on their biotics and the Shadows used tech. Shadows were skilled swordsman just like Slayers, but Slayers could use their biotics to teleport and 'charge' at an enemy. The Shadows are stealthier in comparison, preferring to use their tactical cloaks to get behind an enemy front and strike before going back.

Hugo was around the same age as Rito, being perhaps a month or two older. Hugo was born in France to an English father and French mother, only child to a moderately wealthy family so he was spoiled. So his father shipped him to the Alliance to learn 'responsibility.' When Rito first met him, Hugo and Rito hated each other, which made since given how they were always paired in sparring matches or war games. But that changed when Rito managed to save him from a Thrasher Maw on a previously uncharted planet on the Terminus Systems. Hugo had short almost feathery blond hair. He stood a few inches taller than Rito and had a decant tan on his skin that almost made his unnaturally bright green eyes stand out.

Another human was a woman named Tanya Shakaka, an N7 Demolisher. The Demolisher was classified as an engineer, like how the Shadow was classified as an infiltrator. Unlike most engineers, who used combat drones or sentry turrets to control the ebb and flow of a fight, the Demolisher used grenades and a highly advanced pylon that recharged shields, barriers and even produced ammo. Rito wasn't exactly a technological mastermind, so he didn't bother to figure out the 'in and out' of such a device, but he admired it regardless. Tanya seemed to use two different types of grenades, the arc and homing. The arc produced high-voltages that can destroy shields, barriers and kill large groups. The homing did as the name stated, it homed in on its target. It was good against armor and individual units, such as a Geth Prime or a Cerberus Altas. Tanya was…a unique woman. She was born in the 'Voodoo Capital of America' as she called it. Rito was a bit…uneasy of fighting along someone who practiced such an obtuse religion. She had strange tattoos on her arms and parts of her cheek. Rito was also put off by her aggressive nature, she reminded Rito of Risa. Except Risa generally targeted females while Tanya was more into the male anatomy. He lost record of how many times he had to separate her from a male crew member or himself. She was a beauty, he wouldn't lie about that. She had caramel-colored skin with her black hair tied into a bun. She had silver eyes, almost like a cat's.

The last one was another woman. Her name was Sophia Svart, she was a pretty daunting woman. She stood about 6'10, an already good foot and a few inches taller than him so she was a prime example of a N7 Destroyer. The Destroyer was a solider that could best be described as a walking, breathing tank. The Destroyer wore special suits of armor that was heavy then most and was equipped a personal missile launcher along with an advanced internal systems that increases the shields and durability of the solider. He also seen her use that gauntlet of hers to shoot out multi-frag grenades. Yet despite this, Sophia herself was like a gentle breeze of a personality. She was kind, good-natured and shy. Rito know that she was born in London and her mother and father were both from Scandinavia. She had blond hair combed back so it barely touched her lowest part of her neck. She had nearly-white, pale skin and hazel eyes.

"Commander Yuuki?" A voice called over to him. He looked over and saw one of the two Quarians that were sent to him.

"Yes, Veema?" He answered. Veema wore the traditional suit of her constantly space-faring race. Though it was a dark blue with even scarlet trimming, due to the helmet that she wears Rito's best chance to tell her part from her twin sister was the color scheme of their suits. Veema, or her full name as Veema'Carda vas Qwib-Qwib, was a fantastic rifleman and sniper. While her twin was the more technological inept one of out of the two, even though all Quarians were impressive engineers…at least, from as much as he knew about Quarian culture and history.

"My sister and I wondering want exactly are we marching into." She replied as she pointed to her sister by the weapon bench and working on what seemed to be N7 Piranha shotgun. Rito nodded in understand, Veema and her sister Reema were undertaking something called a Pilgrimage. The way they described it, the Pilgrimage was something that every Quarian youth were sent out to into the galaxy and find something of value to bring back to their Migrant Fleet. It could be an item or a piece of information. For awhile Rito and his squadron were fighting Geth, machines with self-aware AIs and long time enemies of their former creators. So it was only natural for the Quraian twins to want to find a useful piece of Geth information.

"We're heading into a Cerberus facility. Our orders are to go in, wipe out any hostiles, and retrieve any information about either Cerberus itself or the Reapers." He said.

"I see," She said a bit solemnly.

"My apologies, but I'm sure there will be something for your Pilgrimage." He said sincerely.

Even though he couldn't see it, a small blush crept into Reema's face from behind her helmet. "It's understandable Yuuki." She said as she walked off to join her sister. Rito looked at the due for a few moments before turning to the other aliens. Though it was hard to miss the 400 pound walking pile of plates, muscle and scar tissue in the form of a Krogan Solider named Urdnot Barca.

Barca was the picture of the Krogan stereotype. He was big, violent, borderline insane and admired strength. He wore the blood red armor of the Bloodpack mercenary group with his old leathery scaled face crisscrossed with varies scars. The scars seemed to be the Krogan's pride and joy judging by how he seemed to be more and more eager to till each scars' story. Rito and the old Krogan didn't get off on the right foot, given how Rito was rather famous for a raid he lead against a Bloodpack stronghold. They actually started a small brawl, or at least as small as a fight one can have with a Krogan, on the Citadel, that was eventually broken up by C-Sec, Citadel Security. Rito was actually surprised by how Barca then seemed to warm up to him after a few battles by stating how he had the 'Blood Rage of a true Krogan.' Rito just took it in strife.

The Krogan was conversing with another fellow Bloodpack member, a Vorcha known by Qrell. Qrell was smarter than the average Vorcha given how he was pretty good with tech, though he wasn't exactly the smartest of the crew either. Qrell nearly instantly gave his loyalty when Rito treated him as an equal. Ever since, Qrell sort of followed him around like a lost puppy-dog, bloodlust-filled, pyromania-loving and crazed puppy-dog. Qrell's Vorcha DNA, which was highly adaptive, defiantly worked to his advantage along with Qrell's natural bloodlust. Rito couldn't help but recall the time when Qrell pounced on a Cerberus Trooper and literally mawed him to death. Rito nodded slightly to the Vorcha who snarled back, which is just his way to greet people. Rito noticed the elevator going down, he watched as an Asari and a Drell entered the armory. The Asari was dressed in the yellow armor of the Eclipse mercenary band while the Drell was dressed in more casual clothing. Rito nodded in their direction and they nodded back in replay.

The Drell's name was Tharios Mar and like most Drell in the military he was trained in martial arts and biotics from the Hanar. Tharios had the reptilian skin of his race but was slightly bluish in color. He had dark eyes and a slim physique. Tharios and Rito had engaged in a few sparring matches before and Rito would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed. Tharios was skilled solider and 'Vanguard.' Though Tharios wasn't much of a talker, the few times he spoke his voice was raspy and barely audible. Tharios was a polite person, almost disturbingly so…like he was planning to stab someone in the spine, which he seen more than once.

The Asari was named Messina Windarga. Like most Asari she was attractive, had a curvaceous build and a dark oceanic skin. She had some yellow coloration on her face as a symbol to her allegiance to the merc band. Messina and Rito were actually good acquaintances before. Messina and Rito first met back when she was a commando during one of Rito's first assignments, which was to clear up a small pirate base on the verge of Asari space. Messina was a calm and precise woman, she rarely seen her angry or pressured. Even under the extreme measure this war can dish out. Messina was also hands down the most deadly Adept he has ever seen, which made him a bit concern why she was dishonorably discharged from the Asari military.

"Commander, we're nearing the planet." Hermes said over the intercom. "ETA is 10 minutes."

"You heard it everyone." Rito said as the large squad members went on to arm themselves and prepare for the skirmish.

* * *

**At That Time**

Lala, Mikan, Nana and Momo were standing in front of the now completed machine. Lala had a large smile on her face with Celine, the plant 'daughter' of Rito, asleep in a nearby chair. The others eyed the dreaded device with uncertainty. "Onee-sama, are you really sure about this?" Nana asked her older sister. Nana's appearance change a bit since her younger days, her long pink hair reached to her mid-riff as four ponytails as oppose to the traditional pigtails she used to wore it in. Nana's physique grew more to match her twin sisters but Momo was still the more endowed of the two, though not by a large margin. She still had that small fang that seems to point out.

Lala turned to her sister and smiled, "Yes! I finally managed to rebuild and improve it! Not only can we actually go to Rito was teleported before, but I also made these!" She said as she pulled out a small trey with several small, circular devices that almost looked like lockets. Complete with a small chain to go around the girls' neck. They pick one up and took a closer look, the devices looked like simple, silver locket but once they came open a small red button could be seen flashing lightly. Lala pulled one up and showed the others, "This will allow us to teleport back to our universe," Lala started as she opened it up, "By just a push of a button, but if we hold down the button we can use it to communicate with each other regardless of how far apart we are!" She said exactly.

The other girls looked between themselves, while they wanted to retrieve Rito more than ever they couldn't help but shake the feeling of doubt. Rito may already be dead or he may have gone on with his life. Lala did say that theoretically a year for them may be 2 or 3 or maybe even 10 years to Rito. Yet regardless they want closure, but there was another problem. "How can we find Rito?" Mikan asked, "We aren't talking about a town or a city. We're not even talking about a planet here, this is a entirely different form of reality!"

Lala smiled again, "Will I've already asked several of others to help us look!" She said cheerily. Mikan gave her a confused look till the metallic door opened behind them. The three girls looked back. "Oh, it's good to see you could make it!" Lala called out.

* * *

**END**

DUN DUN DUN! Any way I hope you enjoy the chapter and please leave a review!

From,

Nightmares Around Winter.

P.S.

I'm still accepting harem requests and Mass Effect OCs. Also, Shepherd is a male in this story. Who he is paired up with, however, is up in the air. If you want Shepherd to be paired up with any one specifically then tell me via review or PM.


	4. Chapter 4

Frontline

Author's note: Blah blah blah ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND REVIEW!

"Hi" means talking

'Hi' means thinking

Hi means transmission, out worldly or reaper voices.

(Hi) means author's note

Chapter 3: The Odd Rescue Party...

* * *

It was a rather random, almost DESPRATELY random, gathering of individuals in the Yukki household living room. "It's good to see you were able to make it everyone!" Lala said with a bright smile.

"Of course, anything to bring back Yukki-san." Haruna said with a light smile as she looked at the others, "I'm also glad to see that I'm not the only one." Haruna didn't change much ever the years, her hair was still short as it was back in high school but she had a braid on her left side. Her build developed a bit more muscle as part of her college tennis club and her judo training that she joined after the encounter with the high school principle.

Yui Kotegawa huffed lightly with a heavy blush in her face, "I-I'm only coming to make sure that Yukki dosen't do something perverse or stupid!" She snapped. Yui didn't change much as well. except that her hair was shorten slightly and kept it in a simple ponytail. Her body developed even more curves, much to her annoyance given how more and more males seemed to be drooling after her despite her still angry glares.

Risa smiled brilliantly as she fondled Yui's breasts. "Oh I'm sure on look at this torpedoes and Rito will be begging to make him your slave.~" Risa, strangely, grew the tallest out of the girls. Her hair was still wavy as it was in high school but grew to her mid back. Risa never went to college but obtain a job for a local modeling agency but not as a model, even though she was offered the job more then once, but as a scouting agent.

"GET OFF ME!" Yui yelled as Risa giggled pervertedly when she finally let go. "Where's Mio?" Yui asked noting the absence of Risa's sidekick.

Risa frown lightly, "She wasn't able to come, she had to leave for Osaka."

"I see," Yui said as she turned her attention to the others, "But why are the rest of you doing here?" she asked indicating Saki and her entourage, Mikado, Yami, Tearju, Kyouko, Ren, Run and Zastin.

Saki made her trademarked laugh, "Isn't it obvious? If my darling Zastin-sama is going then so am I!" She said with her superior tone. Saki's family wealth allowed her to attend a very prestigious college in America. So her hair was made into a elegant braids that she claimed was the latest style from the west.

Her bodyguard, Rin, sighed at her master's words. Rin, along with their friend Aya, knew that she gave up on Zastin during their senior year of high school. Yet Saki's pride made her keep the freud of her interest in the alien swordsman and mangeka up around in public. Yet she still couldn't figure out she wanted to go find Rito. Granted, after much reflection Rin came to the terms that Rito wasn't the beastly pervert she thought but why her mistress will go on an expedition for him was beyond her. She asked Aya about it before and Aya suggested that maybe Saki had developed feelings for Rito. Rin couldn't help but laugh to herself when she heard that. Such an idea was absurd...right?

Aya merely smiled, "Anywhere Rin-chan and Saki-sama go, I'll go." She said simply to Yui.

"I was asked by princess Lala," Yami answered in her monotone, "I also don't want Mikan to get hurt. Plus, Rito is still my target and my target alone." Yami's ability perverted her from aging naturally, but at Lala and Mikan's constant nagging she agreed to use her transformation ability to 'age' along with the others. Yami dressed in her traditional assassin leathers but had Lala's amble curves while matching Mikan's height. Yami couldn't help but blush lightly at her words, which didn't get go unnoticed by Momo and Mikan who both smiled faintly. They both that Rito's disappearance was just as hard on her as it was for them, and for the same reason.

Mikado smile faintly, "Well my medical expertise will come in handy and I miss dear Rito." She said making the others blush, including Tearju and Yami. "What? I'm not the only one here who finds Rito charming in his own klutzy way." She stated. No one said anything in response but just blushed and muttered.

"I WANT SO SAVE RITO-KUN!" Run shouted in response making her male counter part sigh heavily in annoyance. Run quit her career as a idol after Rito's disappearance but still appeared on Magical Kyouko with her friend. Run was still as attractive as she was back in her idol times, probably even more so given how her curves grew more.

Ren rolled his eyes, "Run dragged me here." he said coldly. Ren had mixed feelings about Rito's disappearance, he was happy at first because his one rival for Lala was gone but Lala's obsession with Rito prevented him to even breaking through to her and what really tore his heart was Ren's reaction. Ren would cry every night since and for Run it really pained him, granted while he and Ren would bicker and ague with each other constantly, they were like any other siblings. So seeing her like that really got to him. So if it would make Ren happy he'll do it. Plus, there was always a chance he could finally show Rito up and take Lala for himself. r

Zatsin coughed lightly, "As Lala-sama, Momo-sama and Nana-sama's bodyguard, it's my duty to ensure their safety. Also, as Rito-sama is still considered Lala-sama's fiance and true heir to the Deviluke Empire, then it is also in the Galaxy's best interest to see to Rito-sama's current state." He said calmly.

Tearju blushed heavily and started to stutter, "I-I just want to make sure that Rito-san is doing okay! After all as a teacher I must make sure that all my current and former students are doing well!" She explained.

Mikado just smiled coyly, "She's in it for the same reason as I am." She said as she wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulder making Tearju blush heavily and stuttered. Mikado hasn't change much, if any at all. When asked she explained that her race aged relatively slowly in comparison to humans. The same was said for Tearju.

Kyouko smiled, "Well I wanted to go along because Ren-chan asked me and, to be honest, I think it sounds awesome!" She said with good nature, "My fire abilities will defiantly came in handy." She said as she summoned a small flame to her finger. "After all, it's not ALL special effects they used on the show."

"So everyone is here but three!" Lala said as she handed each of them their own pendent.

"So whose the last three?" Nana asked just as two figures entered the home.

"Sorry we're late!" One of them called out.

The others looked over at the pair and much to the others surprise or disbelief.

"Mea!" Nana shouted with a grin as she approached her close friend. Mea followed Yami's example and used her ability to 'age' as well, but while Yami used Lala as an example, Mea used Nana as a template. Mea's hair 'grew' longer over the years while still in it's braided style. She was dressed in a black leather attire that mirrored Yami's but with shorts and a top as a opposed to a full dress.

"YOU!" Momo shouted madly as she pointed to the dark skinned girl standing next to Mea.

"Please, call me Nemesis or Master, either would suffice." She said with a dark confident smile. Nemesis based her own body on Momo, much to the princess's annoyance. Nemesis had match Momo's every curve but then only to endow it more just to irate the princess more. Nemesis wore a mini yakuta like she always had and her hair was made into twin tails like always.

"Why are you here?" Momo sneered at Nemesis who merely smirked.

"Well it's only best that I go and find my servant before anything bad happens to him." She said. "Plus, why should just Golden Darkness and Mea have all the fun once they find him?" She teased.

Momo sneered at her as killing intent clouded the room. "Hey! Calm down Momo!" Nana said, "We need all the help we can get, so we can't afford to be picky now!"

Momo glared at her sister before sighing. "Fine, but I'll be watching you!" Momo hissed at the dark skinned girl who just smirked back.

"So where's Oshizu-chan?" Lala asked Mikado who merely shrugged.

"I've sent Oshizu-chan to get some supplies for the trip, but I think she might've gotten lost or maybe she encountered a dog?" Mikado answered.

Just as Mikado answered, Oshizu came in with a tired look in her eyes and a few bags. "Want's wrong with you Oshizu-chan?" Haruna asked.

"Dogs..." She answered, "So many dogs!" Oshizu's artifical body was been modified by Mikado to better complement her 'age.' Though while designing it, Mikado designed it best on her own body, curves and all. So in other words Oshizu had Mikado's body but still had her own good looks. Her hair was longer while still in it's two bangs. She was dressed in a simple back tee with jeans.

She placed the bags on the floor and slumped in the nearest chair, "I'm lucky, I didn't lose control of my powers this time, I think I'm getting the hang of my fear of dogs!" She said with a smile. "So when are we going to find Rito?" She asked.

Lala smiled, "In the morning," She responded, "So for now while rest while I'll plan out our destination."

"How are you going to do that Onee-sama?" Momo asked/

Lala smiled, "Well after I rebuild Mega Mega Warp-Kun, I added a some energy-seeking probes through it using the last frequency registered during Rito's last trip." Lala said, "And I managed to find this." She said as he showed them a large structure in space with several huge arms.

"What is it?" Nana asked as the others looked it over.

"According to the energy signatures and the number of ships coming and going, I think it's a space station." Lala said.

"It appears to be massive." Nemesis said, " If Rito really is here then finding him won't be easy. You have some that can help us find him?"

Lala merely smiled, "Yep!" She said as she summoned a small metal dog from her d-dail, which nearly made the poor ghost girl jump out of her skin...literally, "I enhanced sniff-sniff trace-kun to track Rito based on his DNA and made it so he won't get distracted and able to track any remote trace of Rito through at least 300 lightyears!" She said excited.

The others looked at her in share shock. "H-How did you manage to do that Lala-sama?" Zatsin asked.

Lala smile grew a bit, "Mega Mega Wrap-kun, the teleporter, was made with extremely advanced technology. I tried to copy some of that tech and apply it to some of my inventions, but sadly only Trace-kun seemed to work and not overload. I know casue I used it before and managed to smell father!"

The others looked in surprised at Lala's words before looking to each other. "So...this is everyone?" Mikan asked, "Are...Are we all going to look for Rito? Even if we might never come back?" She went on.

The others smiled at her. They each nodded deeply, "Right! So Operation Rito Hunt is on!" Lala said with a massive sunny smile and a fist pump.

* * *

END

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you'll review and tell me what you think! I'm still accepting any ideas for Mass Effect OCs. Also, the offical Shpeherd pairing is still up in the air, so if you have one girl you want to see with Shepherd then tell me via Review or PM.

From,

Nightmares Around Winter


	5. Chapter 5

Frontline

Author's note: Blah blah blah ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND REVIEW!

"Hi" means talking

'Hi' means thinking

Hi means transmission, out worldly or reaper voices.

(Hi) means author's note

* * *

Chapter 4: ...And The Ragtag Company.

"What can you tell me about this planet?" Rito asked as he inspected his pistol, a Bloodpack Executioner. The pistol was designed by the mercenary group it was named after and as expected, it delivers one hell of a punch. The round was powerful enough to punch through even the armor of a Atlas, but the downside was it was only able to shot 1 round at a time and only around 15 rounds on his person.

Rito switched from his pistol to his main weapon, a M-12 Locust submachine gun. The gun was Rito's favored weapon for it's intense accuracy. Most Vanguards often perfered taking shotguns into the field due to the fact that they focus on close quarters, but Rito is different. He hardly even uses a gun at times, his biotics and sword did most of the work for him.

"Therum? According to the reports there isn't alot to say about it." Macide Glück answered in her heavy German accent. Lt. Macide, UT-47 Kodiak Drop Shuttle Pilot and Arms Master, was the picture perfect example of punk rocker. She had short, wildly messy, spiky hair that would put a hedgehog to shame. Even though she wore the uniform of the Alliance Rito could catch the leather bracelet with the skull and crossbones and the start of a black tattoo of dragon. She smiled faintly, "There was apparently a Prothean ruin here, but the whole thing got destroyed when Shepherd came through here and blown it to shit. apparently it was crawling with Geth." She replied.

"Prothen? Maybe there's some remaining tech that survived." Rito suggested.

"It would make sense," Reema suggested, "It isn't a secret that the Prothen tech is surprisngly durable with it being over 50,000 years old and still mange to work. There maybe even some Geth remains that could be studied." Reema said calmly as she readied her N7 Piranha.

"Indeed," Veema agreed as she readied her M-98 Widow, a sniper rifle that Rito was surprised that she could handle. Afterall, the rifle was infamous for it's MASSIVE damage along with it's equally impressive recoil, enough to break bones. He heard that Asari snipers had to use cybernetic surgery to handle it.

Rito was silent for a moment, "I guess we'll see when we touch down." He said as the door opened and he drop down along with the two Quarians. The Kodiak was followed by another one who dropped off Hugo, dressed in his grey and light blue Ghost infiltrator and armed with his M-66 Saber. Tanya in her classic deathly dark brown Demolisher suit and her M-37 Falcon, even her gun fired grenades. The last one off was Barca. Barca carried a small armory with him, but his most fearsome weapons were the Graal Spike Thrower and Striker Assault Rifle. It only made sense: Krogan weapons for a Krogan soldier.

"Our mission is to go in, kill any Cerberus operatives and retrieve any information. So check your targets, especially you two." He said directly to Tanya and the Krogan.

Barca made a loud throaty laugh as Tanya placed her hands on her hips, "You're no fun." She commented.

"Yeah, yeah." Rito said as he drawn his blade. In front of them was a small bunker going into a large hill. "Let's go." He ordered.

Hugo activated his tactical cloak and went on ahead, the only traces were his footprints in the hot, ashy soil of the planet before the door opened. Hugo appeared and made a showy gesture, "Open Sesame!" He said.

The squadron walked in with their weapons ready and nerves tighten. They first entered a long corridor, the white walls and floor gave it a strange ominous tone to it. "Where is everyone? It wouldn't make sense to leave the entrance unguarded." Barca said.

"I don't know...keep your eyes open." Rito answered. The hall ended in a large heavy seat door, "Reema, can you hack it?" He asked.

Reema nodded and went to the counsel. She activated her omni-tool and work on it. Reema nodded lightly, a habit she had when she was deep in concentration. "Strange."

"What?" Hugo asked,

"The door was purposely locked from the outside." She said, "Cerberus seemed to want something to stay IN, rather protecting it from outsiders." She answered.

"They could just do it to prevent any of their staff escaping." Sophia said, "It wouldn't be surprising."

"Yeah, but..." Reema said as the door came open, "It was hastily hacked to stay shout, any hacker could get through it."

The inside was pitch black, the others activated their lights while Rito drawn his pistol and activated it's light. Their flashlights scanned the room only to see a large chamber with blood and body parts scattered around it like a den of a psycho.

"Jesus!" Hugo shouted at the carnage.

"What could have done this?" Barca asked, the calm tone in his voice betrayed that he was disturbed by the scene as well, he just had better control of it.

"Stay close." Rito said as he lead the group, carefully trying to avoid stepping into the guts and gore.

"Wait, I found something." Veema said as she walked over to a corpse of a scientist and picked up still working datapad and started to read it's contents.

"What does it say?" Tanya asked as she walked over to her just as the lights came on. Showing off the extent of the savage carnage.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Sophia said at the sight.

Barca looked down at one of them and studied a headless corpse. "These cuts didn't come from a blade, that's for damn sure." He said.

"What do you mean?" Hugo asked as he joined the Krogan.

"Look how it's rigged rather then smooth. That's usually a result from either a blunt weapon or a gunshot...or teeth." He explained.

"Wow, and I thought Krogan were only good for was shooting at things." Hugo smirked.

The Krogan grinned at back with a smirk of his own, "When you spent a life time of killing things you learn these types of things."

"And whatever did that is still here." Rito commented, "So stay frosty."

"Yes Commander." Hugo said.

"Right away Yukki." Barca commented.

"Commander," Veema called over to him, "you should read this."

END


	6. Chapter 6

Frontline

Author's note: Blah blah blah ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND REVIEW!

"Hi" means talking

'Hi' means thinking

Hi means transmission, out worldly or reaper voices.

(Hi) means author's note

Chapter 5: Awkwardness and Violence and Surprises.

The Citadel, the marvel of the universe, was flooding with refugees from the chaoes of the Reapers. At first glance, the space station seemed calm perhaps even...calm. Yet it was all just a mere facade, the docking bays were now the home of many offically planetless people of many races. While the rest of the citadel retained it's fragile and serene state, yet people were so self-absored in their own business or that of the war to notice a bright green light coming from one of the rooms of a nearby hotel.

"Yes! It worked!" Lala shouted cheerfuly as Haruna and Yui appeared in a another green light.

Yui joined her and looked out with a small frown, "A...Are we even sure we can find Yuki in all this?" She asked just as Nana and Momo came through. "Man that was rough!" Nana said as she looked a bit green in the face.

Momo looked at her older sister," Really? I didn't think it was THAT bad, a little too bright but that was it."

It wasn't long till both Mea and Nemesis showed up. "That was fun!" Mea shouted childishly.

Nemsis merely smiled, "I agree, the trip was...entertaining." She said as she walked over to the window with Yui and Haruna, "Rather impressive sight."

It wasn't long till Yami, Mikan, Ren, Run, Tearju Mikado showed. "I think I'm gonna get sick." Ren complained as he hunched over a nearby trash can while Run patted his back lightly.

"That was a rather odd methood traveling, I wonder how Rito managed to get through it." Mikado said as she joined the small group gatherng by the window. "Wow." was all she said at the sight.

"Wow indeed." Tearju said looking at the sight with awe.

"A-Are you sure we can find Rito with your invention, Lala?" Mikan asked with concern.

Lala merely smiled and nodded, "Of course, We'll turn it on when the others get here get here." But as if on cue another green light appeared, but everyone merely gasped at the sight.

Oshizu looked at the other's large eyes, even Yami seemed shock. "Why are you guess looking at?" She asked as she turned to Zastin and she litteraly leaped out of her body. "B-B-Boobs!"

Zastin couldn't help but blush in sheer shock and embrassment as he, she, had to use her hands to cover his, her, newest assets were large enough to rip parts of her armor. "W-W-W-What happened?!" She shouted but cover her mouth when her voice has been replaced by a femine ring of a tone. She also noted how her tail went from a scorpion-tipped to the femine spade shape.

It didn't help that it was that time that Risa and Saki appeared. "Man that was one hell of a trip and HOLY HELL LOOK AT THOSE MELONS!" She shouted as she instantly latched on to them. "THIS IS AMAZING! I NEVER WOULD I'VE THOUGHT I WOULD SEE A NATURAL F-SIZE RACK!"

Saki could only gasp with the look of overwhelming shock and a little bit of envy as she touched her own chest just as her two assiants appeared. Rin stared at her misteress's face "Saki-sama, what's the prob..." she stopped when she saw Risa fondling the female Zastin.

"Ummm...well...I don't know what to see." Aya said as she blushed at the sight.

"Risa-san! Get off me please! HELP ME!" Zastin squealed hopelessly against Risa's attack. Zastin started to moan lightly when Risa pinched her light pink nipples.

Risa grin pervertedly, "Ohhhh you got nice pair cute nipples with these mountains here." She teased just as the others looked at the new female Zastin with either confusion, pity or just a little bit of envy as well. Zastin's face became smoother and more delicate like a doll and hand developed curves that would make a super model pale in comparsion. Her hair grew longer as it barely went passed her lower chin.

"Okay, first we get some clothes for Zastin, THEN we'll go use Bark Bark Trace-kun." Mikan said as the others nodded in replay.

At That Time.

"We've uncovered Prothen schemetics of what appears to be a teleporter. The Illsuive Man has given us full funding for our find after we told him that we could rebulid it after we managed to decipher the most of it." Rito read aloud the datapad's oldest entry for everyone to hear. "This one is3 weeks ago: We managed to rebulid it to a working state, but all of our tests wounded up failing. All organic materal implodes from the Element Zero expousre while all non-organic materal is only teleported a foot away." As he read the datapad, the Krogan inspected a nearby mark on the wall while the others gathered around him. "One week ago: There has been a very interesting development. The teleporter succeded in bring a organic being to us. The subject was restrained after a large fight, we've lost 3 Centurions and 4 Ghosts from this incident. Yet the greater loss is that an hour after the arrival of the subject, the teleporter itself imblodded on itself."

"Seems like Cerberus: stats over lives." Veema responded.

"This one is actually dated 6 days ago," Rito said as he started to read it. "The subject is a humanoid who calls herself Azenda the Tyrant." Rito was glad his helmet hid his sheer shock at reading the name. "The similarites between her and a normal human female is disturbing, but upon some test we found she has amazing traits. She has minor psychokineses abilties, as discovered when she made her captor stab himself in the neck, and lacks the needs to eat or sleep. I have spoken with the Illusive Man, our project Green Light is hereby cancelled and a new project is underway. I personally liked to call it: Dark Tyrant." Rito couldn't help but shake his head lightly.

"Go on, what else dose it say?" Sophia asked. Barca looked over the other door in the room, eyeing it with suspicion.

Rito forwned, "This one is from two days ago." He said before he started, "We've succeeded, and now we'll pay for it. We modified a already mad killer and turned her into a demon. We gave her implantments to make her psychokineses stronger, gave her cybernetics to turn her invisable and to make her more obedient, but it just backfired in our faces. She's run amock, she's killing us one by one. I'm beyond scared yet I never been more proud. Dr. Ivan Gonman, Head Science Officer, signing off." As he finished the door came open and everyone's gun was instantly drawn.

Silence was all that was greeted to them and fear was preasent in their many faces. Rito looked down and saw a large puddle of blood at his feet, he slowly went down and coated hus hands with blood and flicked it across in a wide breath. "What are you doing Yuki?" Barca asked.

"Making what could be seen, be seen." He said cryptically as he flicked blood in his direction only to face it splatter on something between the two. "Got cha!" He shouted as he fired a bullet that penetrated the invisable body. There was a loud gasp of pain as the invisble being flicker into sight.

Azenda's body was grotesquely combined with metal, the only thing remotely organic was her face that was twisted into a sickly insane grin. "Clever little bastard." She sneered.

Rito only smirked back as he drawn his sword. Barca fired a spike into her back making her howl in pain as she whipped Barca across the face casuing him to go flying and slam into a wall. Veema fired a shot from her sniper rifle that pentrarted her chest, but that only casued her to shift towards them and rush them.

Rito blocked Azenda's strike with his sword making the insane former assassin to lose her balance and try to swipe at him but Rito merely dodged and made a downward slash across her chest, nearly bisecting her. Azenda howled in pain as she used her claws to swipe at him, but he kept on dodging her with ease. She grunted angerily as she rushed on.

Rito stabbed her through her chest, using her shock and surprise Rito then grabbed her face and used his phase disruptor to blast her face. Azenda's head exploded into a mass of gore and covered Rito in her blood. Rito released her and looked disgustedly at his bloody armor. "Why do I always get covered in blood on these mission?" He asked.

"Well then you wouldn't be 'Bloody Rito' now wouldn't you Commander?" Tanya said sacrastically.

Rito merely rolled his eyes, "How's Barca?" he asked Sophia and Hugo who checked on him.

"I'm fine damn it." Barca said harshly as he slapped Hugo and Sophia's hands away and got up. "Bitch could punch." He said offhandedly.

"Indeed, well. Back to the mission." Rito said as he pulled his sword out of the metal carcass.

"Aye Commander." Sophia said.

At That Moment.

"Okay is everyone ready?" Lala asked as she used her d-dial to summon the small mechincal dog out.

"L-L-Lala-sama! I can't go out like this!" Zastin said as she covered her chest while blushing deeply. While they did managed to find a store to purchase some clothes for the now-female swordsman, the problem was that the only dress that could fit her was rather tight in the chest deparment and rear area, making her new formed curves stand out boldly.

"You look good Zastina." Nemesis joked.

Momo and Ren glared at the dark-skinned weapon, "That's not funny." Ren said, "Trust me, It sucks being changed into a girl." He said while he placed a hand on the swordswoman shoulder, "I fell your pain man, I really do."

Zastin cried anime tears at Ren's words. "Thank you Ren-dono." She said as he keot anime crying.

"Okay! I'm turning on Bark Bark Truce-kun, now!" She said as the metal canine switched into actviation. The metal dog sniffed the ground and the air, neary making the ghost girl squirm lightly in fear. The dog stopped and bark as her ran off. "Quick folow it!" Lala said as she and the others ran after it.

The dog ran out of the room and into the halls as it sniffed the air more. The citizens stopped and watched the machine followed by the large group of almost all women. The dog started barking again before running off to a nearby elevator where a Turin and Asari were, so when the dog ran in shocking the two as the the elevator door closed.

The group stopped at the door. "Damn it! Where is it going?" Nana shouted as they watched the panel.

"It's going to a hospital!" Yui said.

Lala went to the next elevaor and called it. In a few second the door opened and the group cram into it and pressed the button for the hospital.

When they finally arrived the metallic dog sniffing up the lobby room of the hospital where they were stopped by a rather angry looking Asari doctor. "Is that thing yours?!" She asked with a harsh glare.

Lala chuckled lightly as she scrathed the back of her head. "Sorry, but yeah."

The Asari frown deeply as she gave her the evil eye. "Well then GET IT OUT OF HERE! It's disrupting the staff and patients!" The dog barked more as it ran back to an elevator but this time the others piled into it just as the dog pressed a button for an area called the Presidium Commons.

"Is...Is that thing working probably?" Yui asked as she panted lightly from the running.

"I'm sure, Rito might be closer then I thought." She said cheerful just as the door opened. The dog ran out leaving the others to give chase to them. It wasn't long till the dog jumped on the lamp of a little Asari girl who was sitting at a table with a human boy who was a little older then her and an older Asari.

When the others arrived panting lightly as they came closer. "S-Sorry about that," Lala apologized, "W-We were using that to-to find someone we knew." She said sadly as she faced the terms that her invention was flawed.

The older Asari merely picked up the dog and handed it to her. "It's all right, but who may I ask are you looking for?" She asked.

Lala merely shacked her head, "I'm afraid you can't help us." She said.

The Asari smiled faintly, "I can assure you, despite the madness of current times I can still help. I am a memeber of the Council."

"The Council?" Haruna asked.

"Yes, human. I am Councilor Tevos. Asari memeber of the Citadel Council." Tevos noted the confused look on their faces. "The governing body of all Citadel Space?" She asked, noting the blank stares. "I see...I guess they don't talk much about the Citadel on earth, sorry for you loss by the way humans."

"We'll we aren't humans." Nana said getting a nudged from Momo.

The Asari squinted her eyes lightly in suspicion. "That WOULD explain the tails." She said as she noted the tails protuding from Nana, Momo, Lala and Zastin. "Then if you aren't human, then what are you?"

"We're Devilukeans!" Lala said.

Tevos eyed them before turning to Haruna, "Is what she says is true, human?" She asked.

Haruna blushed lightly from being put on the spot. The blue woman was very beautiful and regal. She wore a rather expansive dress that had the same style as Zastin's. She had markings on her face that strangely made her more attractive and pleasing to the eye. "It's true, their not humans. Neither are they." She said pointing over to Ren and Run.

Tevos eyed them, "Very well, then who is this person you're looking for and how are you using that," She said pointing to the dog, "To track them."

Lala smiled lightly, "We're looking for a human named Rito Yukki." She said. The second she said the name the Asari Councilor glared harshly at her while the little boy and girl looked between themselves and back to Lala.

"How do you know Daddy?" The girl asked.

END

*DUN DUN DUUUUUN!* Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I also hope it made up for the short chapter.

From,

Nightmares Around Winter


	7. Chapter 7

Frontline

Author's note: Blah blah blah ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND REVIEW!

"Hi" means talking

'Hi' means thinking

Hi means transmission, out worldly or reaper voices.

(Hi) means author's note

Chapter 6: The Women of Rito

Tevos stared at the girls with cold calculating eyes till she sighed lightly. The boy looked mildly annoyed as he eyed them, "Oh great, more of Papa's girlfriends?" He asked. The boy had lightly tanned skin with wildly spiky and brown hair. He had golden brown eyes that remainded everyone of a certain human boy.

"Hush now Ricardo, take Talla and go play while I take with them." Tevos said. The boy took the girl by the hand as they walked off. The Asari girl, whose name they guessed was Talla, stared at them for a few minutes before leaving. She looked like a mini version of the older one but without the markings. While her mother's eyes were a bright green, the girl's matched the boys. Tevos noticed the looks of the group at the children. "Yes, they are his."

"W-What?" Yui asked as a blushed come to herself followed by the others.

"Those two children, Ricardo and Talla, they're both are Rito's." Tevos said, "But that will be a story for another time." She turned to look at Lala, "So you must be Lala." Lala jumped lightly at the sound of her name but before turning to the others, "Momo, Nana, Haruna, Mikan, Yui, Ren, Run, Tearju, Mikado, Saki, Rin, Aya, Kyouko,Yami, Mea, Nemesis, Oshizu and...Zastin?" she listed as she saw them but paused at the newly feminized swordsman. She studied her for a few moments, "I've heard that humans had developed surgical processes that allowed one to change genders but I never expected it to be so...convincing." She commented till her eyes laid on the massive rack forcing Zastin to cover them with her hands with freight. "At least for the most part." She said to herself.

"How do you know our names? Did Yukki-kun told you about us?" Haruna asked.

Tevos shook her head lightly, "No, we Asari have the ability to establish a mental connection with others. So while I never met any of you I saw Rito's memories and you lot occupy the majority of them." She said as she look around, "Which reminds me, where is Celine and Peke?"

"Celine-chan is back in our own universe with Rito's mother, we thought she was too young for this trip." Momo explained.

"Peke couldn't come with us, the teleporter release energy that would scramble most advanced AI. So I have to leave him back along with my more advanced inventions." Lala said.

Tevos nodded, "I see, well then. Now that is out of the way, feel free to ask me anything you want."

Instantly questions shot up instantly but Risa was the loudest, "Are you and Rito married given how you have a child together!"

Tevos blushed midly but kept her calm composure, "No...though it wasn't from lack of asking on my part." she stated.

Which caused several of the glares or blush at the comment. "Yoooou proposed to Rito?" Ren asked as he raised his eyebrow.

She nodded, "I suppose in human culture that is different, but we Asari are an all -female race, biologically speaking anyway. Next question please, and try not to yell over each other."

"So is the boy isn't yours?" Mikan asked as she stared the at children as they played with a game with a strange, holographic device on the boy's arm.

The asari shook her head, "No, like I said: We are an all female race. While we are capable of sexually reproduction with members of other species and genders, are children are all born female. Though the child will have some traits of the 'father.' In Talla's case she has his eyes."

"Where is Yukki Rito?" Yami asked with a dark look in her eyes.

Tevos saw the look on the assassin's face and frown, "I don't know, he might not comeback for awhile."

"What exactly DOES Rito do in this universe?" Yui asked.

"He's an officer in the Human Alliance." Tevos said.

"WAIT!" Nana shouted, "Rito, as in OUR Rito, is a military officer?!" Nana shouted. The others faces didn't hide the fact that they were equally, if not more, shock as well.

Tevos nodded as she smiled faintly, "He's a graduate of the N7 program and has already built a reputation as an effective, if at times brutal, soldier."

Lala couldn't help but smile at that news, "Could...Could you tell us more?"

Tevos nodded, "Sure I can, but not here. Meet me at my office later today." She turned to the two children "Talla, Ricardo. Let's go home."

"Okay Auntie!" The little girl said as she come to her.

"Auntie?" Mikan asked.

Tevos frowned mildly, "No body knows that Talla is my actual daughter but my cousin and a handful of my assistants. If people know if I had a child with a human officer then things will be...complicated. Goodbye." She said as she walked away, each child holding one of her hands. "Oh, and one more thing: When Rito does show up, try and not to hurt him. He has a whole galaxy to help protect."

The group where left there in shock at such news. Rito, the awkward, kind-hearted, sincere, honest, good-natured, clumsy earth boy, was an Officer? A respectable one at that? And had two children, with different woman? And one was an alien? As the others process this new info, Yami stalked off leaving them behind.

Mikan was the first one to notice, "Yami-chan? Where are you going?" Yami didn't say anything till she reached the elevator and pressed the button going to the docking bay. "Yami?" She asked. Yami has nothing but a dark look in her eyes as the door closed. "YAMI!" She shouted.

"This might be interesting." Nemesis said making Mikan jump slightly. Mikan saw the light smile on the weapon's face.

"You...You don't think Yami will hurt Rito do you?" Mikan asked with a heavily concerned tone.

Nemesis merely grinned, "I don't know, perhaps or perhaps not but do you want to risk the chance?"

Mikan turned to the elevator next to it and started pressing to call it. "What's up Mikan?" Nana asked as Mea walked over.

"Yami is going to hurt Rito!"

"Whoa hold on what?" Kyoko asked as the others showed up.

"It seems Yami is jealous and jealousy often leads to crimes of passion, don't they?" Nemesis asked with a light smirk.

Momo glared at the dark skinned girl, "What is your problem!? Did you just come here to make everything more complicated?!"

Nemesis smirk faded away, "I came here just like every girl did: To find Rito. Yami might try to hurt him but she won't get far."

Nana glared at her, "Why's that?"

Nemesis smirk returned in full, "Because she has to go through everyone else here, including me."

At That Time

As the SSV Peru made its way to the Mass Relay, one of many great machine scattered across the galaxy and capable of launching ships lightyears across the galaxy, Rito Yukki felt a sharp chill go up his spine and sneezed slightly. Messina looked over at him, "Are you okay, Commander?" She asked.

Rito nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." He said as he eyed the large metallic box where they kept the remains of Azenda. It was against Rito's best judgment but it come from higher up. While Captain Maria Carnegie handed control and authority to him, he still had to obey orders from her and then had receive orders from Admiral Hackett himself. Upon sending his summary to them, Rito next orders where to secure and retrieve whatever information about project Green Light and Dark Tyrant in hopes of finding anything to help them defeat the Reapers.

Green Light was self-explanatory. It was a project based on what Prothean schematics could be recovered from the ruins. They planned on making such technology to teleport their units instantiously to planets and even within other ships. In other words, massive arms could appear in seconds and overwhelm positions and flanks, not to mention to instantly capture ships while their in flight.

Dark Tyrant, however, was something more complicated. Having failed with Green Light, they planned to take Azenda's genetic material in plans to clone her and using the same cybernetics. Fortunately the project was a colossal failure before they can move onto the cloning process, but Rito still didn't think that it was over and done. Cerberus was nothing that should be taken lightly, they had numerous cells that they knew of along with seemingly infinite resource as based on Shepherd's reports during his time.

He sighed, "Messina, keep an eye on the box. I'll be in my quarters."

"Sure thing Commander." Messina said as he went inside the elevator and waited till it reached the captains cabin. The cabin was vast and complete with a queen sized bed with a small sofa chair with a matching table. The left side of the wall was a large fish tank, which was stocked with Angel Fish...which was actually food a Kar'shen Snapping Eel that the previous captain named Jericho and the space hamster, an odd mammal that didn't require constant care like the eel.

Rito didn't know what it was it's name was, so he just called it Howaiti which is the Japanese word for whitey for it's white fur. There was a small laptop set up for him to check out any email he had or news on the extranet. He walked to the bed and removed his sword from his back and placed it in the chair. He sighed just as he felt a hand placed on his shoulder.

As he turned he saw Tanya smiling at him before she pushed him onto the bed back first. "Tanya? What are you doing?" He asked as she crawled on top of him. It was then he noticed the attire she was wearing. She was wearing a black bra that barely covered her nipples and panties that borderlined a g-string. She started to kiss his neck and lips quickly and passionately.

"What do you think? I'm trying to get in your pants!" She said wantonly as she took off his shirt and exposed his decant muscled chest that was riddled with scars from several conflicts. She traced her fingers along the scars as she eyed them lustfully.

"Tanya...why do you keep doing this?" He asked calmly. He was used to Tanya's flirts and affections, but this was a something different that he never expected to happen.

Tanya stopped midway and eyed him in a serious yet heart broken look that made her seem...angelic in a strange way. Rito couldn't help but blush at the sight. "Because I have too many rivals to risk going for the traditional way."

Rito gave her a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

Tanya sighed as she got off of him. "Sophia, Messina, Reema, Veema, hell I think even Macide has a thing for you and she's openly gay! You have a child with an Asari Councillor and a former Commando!" She snapped.

Rito frowned as he eyed her, "What are you saying, Tanya?" He asked.

Tanya looked at him, "Rito...I haven't known you for long, but I lo-."

"We're arriving at the Mass Relay Commander, ETA is 5 minutes." Hermes said.

Tanya just sighed, "Never mind." She said as she walked away. Rito could only watch as she left with a both confused and depressed look on his face.

He frown lightly, "What's wrong with me?" He asked as he laid on the bed. Just as the Peru started to fly next the the spinning center of the machine, as it did a stream of power from the center channeled itself to it and with in a blink the ship was launched to it's destination like a bullet from a gun.

Several Minutes Later.

In the Citadel docking bay, Rito watched as Alliance soldiers and scientists retrieved the container from the ship's cargo bay. Qrell was standing next to Rito as he made a hiss. "Why won't they hurry?!" The vorcha shouted in an angry contempt. The vorcha was angry because of his natural territorial instincts, he's even more protective of the ship then Rito.

Rito couldn't help but smile faintly, "Relax Qrell, they'll be gone in a moment." He said as he saw a familiar shade of gold out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head only to have his eyes go wide in shock at what he saw: Yami, dressed in her black leather dress her hair was vividly bright as his memory could recall...and now changing into blades.

END.

HA HA!

Anyway, I know that I'm a complete and total asshole on leaving it on such a cliffhanger given how I haven't updated in FOREVER, but I had a good excuse...writer's block. I'm also making another crossover story with Toloveru buuuut I decided to leave it up to you guys to which one out of the following:

DC Comics

Marvel Comics

Borderlands (namely 2)

From,

Nightmares At Fall.


	8. Chapter 8

Frontline

Author's note: HEY! BIG NEWS EVERYONE! The lead writers over at Bioware read this fanfic and has asked me! ME! to come over and help out with the writing and story for ME 4!...HAHAHAHA! Yeah that's bullshit. Anyway, hope you enjoy and please leave a review. Also, as of now I followed the Toloveru Darkness arc till chapter 33. Everything that happens after that chapter, NEVER HAPPENED IN HERE. So this prevents any confusion and may let me send out faster updates, if I'm not working on other more popular stories or college.

"Hi" means talking

'Hi' means thinking

Hi means transmission, out worldly or reaper voices.

(Hi) means author's note

* * *

Chapter 7: The Women of Rito PT. 2

"Yami?" Rito called as his eyes, which were the size of dinner plates at this point. Qrell noticed the blond with the bladed hair and made a moved to stand between the two.

The Vorcha made a deep hiss, "YOU DON'T APPROACH THE COMMANDER!"

Rito pushed the Vorcha aside just as Yami launched a slash toward him. Rito kicked the blade upward so it went over him and managed to dodge a large drill by using his biotics to teleport to the left. "YAMI!" He shouted as he barely dodged another slash from her sword-hair. It wasn't long till the crew and C-Sec came to the crowded docks and drew their guns. "NO DON'T!" Rito shouted at them just as the sword graced his cheek.

Hugo turned to Veema who was already aiming down her Widow, "Take the best, clear shot you can!" He said.

"No shit you bosh'tet." She hissed.

"I SAID STAND DOWN!" Rito shouted as dodged another blade attack. Yami's eyes were dark with murderous intent with an eerie calm on her face. Rito was breaking a light, nervous sweat. He faced down hordes of expert killer Cerberus troopers, nightmarish reaper monsters, rouge unfeeling geth squads and even hellish collector skirmishers but it was just this one blast of the past that made his heart beat out of fear. He felt stupid leaving his sword behind but he did have his pistol, but he refused to use it. He's not going to hurt her and he won't allow anyone else to hurt her. "YAMI! PLEASE STOP!" He shouted.

Yami made no response as she charged forward, the two were doing a deadly dance as they headed towards the area where the refugees were hold up. The refugees were smart enough to cower and hide from the two's bout. Rito was using his biotic and every ounce of his advanced training to not get caught with a killing blow. "HUGO! SWORD! NOW DAMNIT!" He barked.

Hugo removed the blade on his back and managed to toss the blade over Yami. Rito barely managed to catch it as he dodged a giant fist. Rito unsheath the blade as started to press forward. He used the sword to deflect the blades while he ducked or shifted around everything use. "DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU YAMI!" Rito shouted.

Yami started to lose ground as Rito came closer to her. She made her right hand into a massive spike ball and was ready to smash him till two massive arms wrapped around her and brought her into a nearly bonebreaking hold. "GOT YA! YOU FREAKY LITTLE PYJAK!" Barca shouted.

Yami head butted the Krogan hard enough to break his nose but held on tight. Yami changed her hair into several blades and was ready to stab and slice him into bits. Till Rito pointed a full powered Phase Disrupter in her face. Yami stared at him and noted Rito's face. It was mournful, confused and strangely caring. "Yami...please. Stop this." He asked, almost pleadingly.

Yami looked down and slumped as her hair became normal. Rito nodded to Barca who released her, causing her to fall on her knees. Yami's eyes started to burn with the tears welling in her eyes. Rito dropped to his knees and embraced her tightly. Yami gasped at the sudden contact but soon embraced him just as tightly.

The onlookers stared at the sight in utter confusion, and to a certain group of females jealousy. Yami buried her head into his shoulder as tears went down her face and drenched his shoulder with them. "I'm...I'm so sorry, Rito." She said between weeps.

Rito merely smiled as she stoke the back of her head. "It's okay, it's okay. Let it all out Yami." He said kindly just as the elevator came open and the Rito search party came spewing into the docks. "YAMI!" Mikan called out, "YAMI!" She called out again just as they turned to the right and saw the position Rito and Yami were in.

Rito looked up from Yami to see everyone from his past standing there in front of him. He couldn't help but tear up at the sight of so many faces, the faces he wanted to at least see once, standing there staring back at him. Even Nemesis was there. Yami let go of him and got to her feet with Rito following suit.

It was probably the most awkward several seconds for anyone. Rito just stared at them as if they were all an illusion and they were still processing what this Rito was like. He was handsome, he had a scar on his right cheek and a mildy bleeding one on the other. He wore strange black armor. He..He really was different.

The awkwardness was broken when Lala first ran towards him. "RITOOOO!" She happily squealed and seized him in a tackling hug so hard that he landed hard on his ass and was greeted by several kisses on his face and neck.

Rito was nearly overwhelmed by such amount of affection that he barely knew how to react and failed to noticed Capitan Carnegie joined amongst the crowd till she made deep cough which drew all attention. Rito stared at the captain as he stood up with a light blush at his failed professionalism, "C-Captain Carnegie, ma'am." He said as he saluted her.

"At ease Commander." She stated as she eyed the group but her eyes lingered on the massive chest of Zatsin making her blushed again and covered them. "I was sent here to see you had to meet with Councillor Tevos, but I think her big news came to YOU." She said as she eyed Rito in a calculating stare, "I guess you finish out your business here and I'll take show you and your...entourage to Tevos's office." She said as she walked off to the side.

Rito nodded as he eyed the group. The first one to catch his attention was, of course, his little sister. "Mikan" He said as he approached her, "My god, you changed so much." He said as he hugged tightly. Mikan smiled as she tried to choke back her tears of joy. As he got closer Mikan felt limped in his arms as his scent entered her nose. He let go of her slowly.

Momo pounced on him as she leaped off the ground and coiled her arms around him as if she was holding to dear life itself. "RITO-SAN!" She called out as he bountiful beasts into his face. Rito nearly landed on his ass again but steadied himself. Though Momo's constantly shoving her boobs in his face didn't help. Rito manged to break the embrace.

"It's good to see you, Momo." He said as he caught his breath.

Rito met eyes with Nana who blushed and have him her classic stern frown. Rito couldn't help but smile at her. "Nana. it's been so long. You look great." He complimented as he give her a lighter hug then Mikan, but it had a similar reaction. Nana was blushing madly and gave into it as she returned it.

"It's good to see you too after so long." She admitted as Rito broke the hug.

Rito looked at Haruna and Yui who were blushing madly. He eyed them both with his smile never fading. They were both so much more attractive then he could recall from his highschool days. Hell, he could say that for all the girls he hadn't seen in so long. He was tempted to hug them but was concern on how they would react. "Sanji, Kotegawa. It's great to see you to in so-." He stopped as Haruna and Yui hugged him at the same time. Rito instantly hugged them back till the both stopped as if they just realized what they had done.

"It-It's wonderful to see you too, Yukki-kun."

He smiled as he went on to see Mea and Nemesis, he wasn't sure of what to say to them but he didn't seem to as Mea gave him a quick hug, "You look nice Sempai." She commented.

"Indeed servant," Nemesis said as she stared at him hungrily, "I see you become a lean warrior. I must sat, I approve."

"Ummm...thanks?" Rito said uneasily as he was attacked by Run from the side.

"RITO-KUUN!" She happily as she buried her head in his chest. "It's so wonderful to see you so well and lively!" She said.

Rito reluctantly hugged her back. "It's great to see you too. You look wonderful too." He said as Ren approached him with a stern glare. Run looked back and let go of him.

"Ren." Rito said with a light nod.

"Rito." Ren said back. They stared at each, as if measuring one another till Ren reached out his hand. Rito looked down at it but then closed his own around. The two shared a light smile before Rito turned back to stare at the heigh of Risa.

"Man, you gotten tall." He commented, "But it's a nice look for you, Risa." He said as he reached his hand out to greet her.

Risa looked down on it and shook her head. Rito gave her a confused look till she hugged him tightly, "No way stud. You handshakes for this girl. I'm a member of the Harem now!" She teased as she copied Momo's greeting of Breast to Face, which was easier given her height. Rito broke from only to see what happened to Zatsin.

"Zat-Zatsin?!" He shouted.

Zatsin blushed madly as she came closer to Rito as she looked shyly away from him. "H-Hello. R-R-Rito-san." She said,

"My god, what happened to you?" Rito asked as he checked out the swordwoman new form.

"T-The teleporter," Zatsin started, "It...It had some sort of effect on me." She said.

Rito nodded in sympathy, "Well on the bright side, you DO look nice as a girl." He said with a light smile. Zatsin blushed madly as she looked away from him as she felt her heart pound deeply in her chest.

As this went on, the crew of the SSV Peru stared in total shock and disbelief.

"Well...that is...weird." Barca said as he rubbed his bleeding nose.

"I thought the commander had no family?" Sophia asked. Hugo merely shrugged at the question as he eyed the woman in the group.

"How the hell does he do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" Tharios asked.

"Get a goddamn harem out of fucking nowhere!" He shouted.

Tanya was silent as she eyed the interactions of Rito and the strange group. She clenched her fist tightly in a wrathful jealousy.

* * *

END

From,

Nightmares Around Winter.


End file.
